Calling All boys
by sweet32
Summary: When Sakura and Ino packed up to come to Konoha Academy, They thought boarding school would be like regular school. But it's totally strange! The principal is called a headmistress, seventh grade is called first form. And the worst thing is there's this huge dance coming up. sasusaku,inoshika slight: nejiten and naruhin ;) :) Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Calling all boys**

**Chapter:1 **

**Hi! Everyone this my first fanfic.**

**I got this idea from a book its story is same but some things I have changes**

**So here goes the first chapter hope you like it. **

**READ & REVIEW**

**Ino's Dairy**

**Dear dairy,**

This is it! The last Monday in January and the first day of my new life. Well, the next five months anyway.

Everything happen so fast! You see, my best friend and I thought that we'd be going to our new school Konoha Academy for Girls next fall. I was totally psyched about crunching my way to class through all those red and yellow New Hampshire leaves. But when our parents told us we'd be starting this January instead-I almost flipped!

"Can you imagine living in a real dormitory?"I asked my best friend Sakura in the car. "I never slept in school before."

"Oh, yes, you did," Sakura said. "Just last month you dozed off during that boring movie in the assembly. You drooled all over my shoulder!"

Okay I admit that I dozed off during The Wonders of Bull seals. But I never drool!

Sakura and I did our sharing of dozing right here in the car. That's because Dad's been driving for almost two days now.

Dad just let out a big sigh. I know what he's thinking that he's going to miss me.

But he was about to have his own adventure. You see, Dairy, the reason Sakura and I are going away to boarding school in the first place is because my parents and Sakura's parents are going to the Amazon rain forest.

Amazing! When it comes to research, my Dad, never goes farther than the library or the Internet. And the closest he's ever to a rain forest is Jungle Cruise at Disney World!

Now Dad's going halfway around the world to study how many different species of exist in one single tree!

**Flashback**

"You're going to go all the way to South America to count bugs?" I said when he explained his assignment.

"Sure," Dad said. "Where else am I going to find so many different species of exotic insects?"

"Under our kitchen sink!" I said. "Okay, okay, Dad said with a grin. "It's an icky job but somebody's got to do it. And the university chose me. It's quite an honor, you know."

**End of Flashback**

So far my feelings have been everything from ecstatic to scared. That's right-scared. And in case you're wondering what I'm scared about, here's the list:

What if Sakura and I never fit in?

What if I don't see one single boy for the next five months?

And what if my friends don't even that I'm gone?

I added that one last week after Matsuri and Otoha treated me to a farewell pizza. Here's how that scene went:

**Flashback**

"I'm going to eat five slices", I told them. One for every month I'm going to be away."(Okay, I made it to two slices).

When we were finished pigging out, Matsuri turned to Otoha. "Are you going to Ito's sleepover on Saturday night?" she asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," Otoha said through a mouthful of mozzarella "I heard that Ito just got a big screen TV.

So I chimed in:"Cool! I'II bring my new DVD's." Silence. I looked up and saw Matsuri and Otoha staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have mozzarella stuck in my teeth?"

"Sakura, have you forgotten something?" Matsuri asked. "You're not going to be here on Saturday," Otoha said. "In fact, you won't be here for the next…20 Saturdays!"

**End of Flashback**

Twenty Saturdays! That's tons of sleepovers, and movies that are going to happen without me! And what if nobody even notices?

I better start making lots of new friends. I don't want to be thinking about all of the parties. I'm missing- I want to think about all of the parties. I throwing!

Are we there yet.

I will upload maybe next week because my exam are starting so if I get any time I will write the next chapie until then tc Bye and wish me luck for my exams


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Every one hope you like my new chapter **

**Chapter: 2**

**Sakura's Dairy**

**Dear dairy,**

If my handwriting seems little squiggly it's not me-it's the bumps in the road. And if it takes me awhile to get used to writing in a dairy, it's because I never had one before.

Ino's Dad has been listening to golden oldies on the car radio for almost an hour and I packed my Walkman in my trunk.

Notice how I say 'trunk' as in singular. Ino packed two whole trunks-plus-a backpack-plus a suitcase!

Her comment two days ago:

**Flashback**

"Of course I'm packing all of my clothes." She was digging through her closet like an archeologist." You never know when I might need them".

So I said," Like your toe shoes?" I picked them up and waved them in the air.

Ino rolled her eyes so far back in her head that I bet she could see her own brain. She grabbed the shoes back. "Sakura, Konoha Academy has a whole performing arts centre-with stadium seating," she said. I guess she's planning on making a few appearances there.

As for me, I made sure I packed my softball, my glove, even bat. Konoha has a killer team.

Last summer, we drove to the school visit. The first person who met us there was Madam Tsunade, the headmistress. She showed us around the school and told us all about it.

I'm worried about making the Konoha team. What if I'm not good enough?

I'm also worried about not having my math tutor around to help me with my homework and to study for tests. I mean what if this new school teaches space-age maths? And what if they don't allow calculators? I'm so doomed!

"We're almost there!" Ino's Dad called back over the front seat.

The Konoha Academy for Girls is the most awesome school I ever saw. For one thing, it's not just one building. There's a separate building for library, the computer centre, the performing arts centre-even a whole building just for math.

The dorms, or house, as Konoha Academy calls them, are all lined up one long street. And there are trees all over the place.

But the coolest sight is the Main building. It's made of gray stone with ivy crawling all over the walls in the summer.

"It's not school it's a castle!" I said. "Yeah" Ino said and sighed. "Now all it needs is a handsome prince!"

"Or a fire-breathing dragon!" I joked.

But Ino has a point. This whole boarding school adventure is sort of like a fairytale.

OMG Ino has just sighted Konoha Academy. I will write to you later!

**Ino's Dairy**

Dear dairy,

You will never guess in a gazillion years where Sakura and I are. The student lounge! In our previous school there was only teachers lounge!

The Konoha Academy is exactly the way I remembered it. Except today it's filled with girls and one of the cutest boys I ever saw! I was totally psyched until I pointed a boy out to Sakura. "Reality check! Reality check!" Sakura announced in my ear. "This is a a girls' school, remember?"

Miss Tsunade was exactly the way I remembered her, too.

I think you girls are going to like The Konoha Academy," Miss Tsunade said from her desk.

Sakura and I smiled at other.

"Sakura have a cousin who goes to The Konoha Academy for Boys. Dad went on. His name is Kiba Inzuka.

Mrs. Tusnade nodded. The Konha Academy for Boys is right down the road.

"Then you'll be happy to know that the Konoha Academy both Boys and Girls meet together each week for classes," Mrs. Tsunade said. She looked at the paper on her desk. "You'll be joining the boys for history on Tuesday and lab every other Monday."

"Boys?" I pumped my fist in the air. "Ye-es!"

Mrs. Tsunade looked at me.

"I mean….yes, that's good to know," I said quickly.

As Mrs. Tsunade spoke I realized what a different world boarding school would be.

Then Mrs. Tsunade handed Sakura and me our gym suits and our schedules. We have three classes together English, science lab, and history.

"Now, girls," Mrs. Tsunade said with a smile. "After I direct your father to the business office, I'll show you the student lounge. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Mrs. Tsunade wasn't kidding! The first thing Sakura and I saw when we walked in there were video games, a few a Ping-Pong tables, a CD player and big cushy chairs and a whole row of snack machines.

Two teenage girls sat at a table playing chess. Two more were hitting a Ping Pong ball back and forth. Another girl with long black hair was tapping on the fish tank and making fish faces.

I took a deep breath. This was that moment I had been waiting for. Now was the perfect opportunity to start making friends at Konoha Academy.

Of course, Sakura headed straight for the video games. "Cool! Alien Morons from Mars –my favourite!"

I guess Sakura wasn't worried about her social life.

Maybe food would help me find the courage to talk to someone. I made beeline to the snack machine for grape fruit rool-up. I was just about to tear open when the girl with dark hair walked over.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Akari Chiyo."

"Ino Yamanaka," I said, smiling . "Are you in the seventh grade too?"

Akari chuckled. "You mean First Form?"

"Duh-uh!" I gave my forehead a little whack.

"What do they call teachers around here?"

Akari smiled. "Teachers"

"Good" I sighed.

After saying a quick "hi" to Sakura, Akari challenged me to a fierce game of Ping-Pong. I stashed my fruit roll-up in my pocket and grabbed a paddle.

While Akira and I wacked the little ball back and forth she clued me in on the school. She reminded me that everyone on a floor shares one bathroom. That does not thrill me. I mean, what if someone washes their feet in the sink? Or spits on the faucet while they brush their teeth?

"You'll get over it," Akari said. She gave the ball a slug. "And if anybody gets gross, just bring it to the head."

I wrinkled my nose. "Whose head?"

Akari began to giggle. "The headmistress-Mrs. Tsunade!"

I felt myself blush. Another Konoha blooper!

"And check this out," Akari said, bouncing the Ping-Pong ball on the table. "At the end of the school year Mrs. Tsunade invites the girls with the best grades to tea."

"Tea?" I asked "The only time I drink tea is when I have the flu."

The door opened and two girls walked in. As the two girls headed for the snack machine Akari came around the table and whispered: "The one in the blue sweater is Temari-The Queen of First Form," Akari explained. "She throws all the best parties. But is she doesn't like you, stay out of her way."

"Who's the other girl?" I asked.

"Ayame Hina," Akari said. "One of Temari's gazillion friends."

That's when it hit me if I could get in with this Temari and her friends, fitting in at Konoha Academy would be piece of cake!

When then Ping-Pong game was over(I won!), Akari and I sat down on a purple couch to compare schedules.

"Way cool!" Akari said. "You're in my English class!"

"I love English," I told Akari. "It's always been my favourite subject."

Akari looked skeptical. "Oh, yeah?" she asked. "I guess you haven't met Mrs. Anko yet."

"Miss Anko is that our teacher?" I asked excitedly. "What's she like? Is she nice?"

"Um," Akari said, standing up. "I have to go to my room now bye."

I watched Akari leave the student lounge. She was nice but she sure acted strange when she mentioned Ms. Anko. Whatever. Maybe English isn't her best subject.

I leaned back on the cushy purple couch. I was about to put my feet up but I stopped in mid-air Dad hates it when I put my sneakers in the couch.

Dad…..?

Hey wait a minute Dad won't be here to tell me to take my feet off the couch. All of a sudden, I felt my first small pang of home sickness. Not really a pang- more like a ping.

But when I saw Sakura by the video games I felt better. With my Best friend as my roommate, this school ought to feel something like home. As long as her side of the room is still a mess!

Oh, well. It's a good thing I didn't have my feet on the couch because Dad just walked in. I'll catch you later, Dairy. When Sakura and I are settled in our new room!

**Done thanks for the review.**

**My exams are finally over **

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Calling all boys**

**Chapter: 3**

**Hello every1 hope u like my previous chapter oh and thanks for reviews**

**Anime18lovergirl**

**Aimii0**

**ENJOY PEOPLE **

**Ino's Dairy**

**Dear dairy,**

New flash: Sakura and I will not be sharing a room here at Konoha Academy!

"We want everyone to develop their own interests and make new friends." said Mrs. Tsunade. That makes sense to me I guess.

Mrs. Tsunade said at least we'll be in the same house, Porter house, with thirty other First form girls. But I've almost never slept in another house it's even harder to say goodbye to Dad….

"Okay girls," Dad said. He looked at his watch and took a deep breath. "I guess this it." He gave me a big hug.

"Bye, Dad," I sniffled as he took a few steps back. "Have fun saving the rainforest."

"Say to my Dad that I will miss him" said Sakura.

"Just one thing more," Dad said. He reached into his bag. "Me and Sakura's Dad brought a little present for both of you. Smething that will come in handy."

Then right before our very eyes Dad pulled out a cell phone! I couldn't believe it!

"Are you sure this is for us?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I'm sure," Dad said. He handed a phone to me.

But Dad told us in his most serious Dad voice that the phone is absolutely to be used for emergencies only. What a bummer.

"I'll be carrying my phone wherever I go so you can reach me any time," Dad explained.

The thought of Dad having a cell phone in the jungle blew me away. I mean, Tarzan should be so cool!

Then the fun was over and it was really time for Dad to leave. As he walked down the hall, I waved good-bye. I was still waving after Dad left the building.

"Hello, Sakura, hello, Ino," a voice said.

Sakura and I whirled around. A women with blond hair stood behind us.

"I'm Miss Kiyomi, the housemother," she explained. Miss Kiyomi shook our hands. Then she told us that cell phones aren't encouraged at Konoha Academy.

"Now, how would you like to meet your new roommates?" Miss Kiyomi asked. "I'm sure they want to meet you."

I felt a shiver of excitement.

Sakura and I pulled our jackets and followed Miss Kiyomi to Porter House. It's a huge old white house with green shutters and a big comfy lounge on the main floor.

Miss Kiyomi brought me to my room first: Number 25 on the third floor.

I gave a BIG HUG to my best friend Sakura and wished her best of luck.

I grabbed the handle and opened the door. "Hello?" I said, stepping inside. "Anybody home?"

"No one answered. I looked around the room. The windows had strings of beads instead of curtains. One bed was covered with a bed sheet and a pile of pillows.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself. A girl with long purple hair peeked out from behind a wicker screen. "H-hi," she said softly. "I'm Hyunga Hinata. I guess we are roommates."

"I'm Yamanka Ino." I walked around the screen and gave her a little wave. Hinata was sitting at a desk reading a book. I could see a title on the cover: Romeo and Juliet!

"Romeo and juliet!" I said with a sigh. "Have you seen the movie? It's awesome!"

Hinata blinked a couple of times. "I-if you say s-so," she said with a little shrug.

I sat down at my unmade bed and waited for my trunk to arrive. Hinata didn't seem like chatty type so I tried to break the ice. Chip by chip.

"I hope they are decent malls around here," I said, figuring out that clothes are always a good ice breaker, right. "I don't like to shop at malls," Hinata said. She started telling me all about herself. She likes to write poetry.

Not only does Hinata write poetry but she is also an editor of the Lower school paper. Not too shabby.

I could tell Hinata was trying to act interested when I started telling her about myself. But I think it was really hard for her to connect with what I was saying. Like she thought 'N Sync was drain cleaner!

"I really should go back to my book," Hinata said politely. "Romeo was about to take the poison."

"Sure," I said as Hinata aliped back behind the screen. "I'll just start unpacking."

Okay, Hinata is nice, even though she's not exactly what I expected. But I guess there'll be lots of surprises for me and Sakura from now on!

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :) ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! every1 so hope u r having a happy life ;) **

**Soooo here goes the story! ;)**

**Hope u like it**

* * *

**Calling All Boys **

**Chapter: 4**

**Sakura's Dairy**

**Dear dairy,**

I did it! I didn't think I could do it, but I, Sakura, survived my first night at The Konoha Academy.

The first few hours were little touchy and go. And I heard that Ino and I weren't going to be roommates. I was like WTH! I mean we are friends hmph. Oh well so I entered Room no. 12 on the second floor, I knew things were going to be cool.

The first thing I saw when I entered the room were shelves full of sports trophies!And posters on the wall of Sammy Sosa.

Was I in my room or in heaven?

Then my roommate Tenten walked in. She had brown hair tied with two buns. And I knew she was an athlete by the way she shook my hand.

Here comes the real kick Tenten told me she was a pitcher on the Lower School softball team, The mighty Kons.

When I told her that I played softball, she told me maybe I could play on their team. All I had to do was pass the try-outs. Maybe Tenten will practice with me it can't hurt having her as a roommate

I was very happy to see Ino first thing in the breakfast. While we ate breakfast she told me all about her roommate, Hinata.

The breakfast was better than I expected. But it's going to take awhile to get used to eating three meals in school. And last night at dinner I made a mistake of calling the room we ate in "the cafeteria." Boy, did everyone get kick out of that!

"It's the dining hall!" Akari said

Ayame had a point. That room didn't look like any school cafeteria I'd ever seen. The floors were made of dark polished wood. So were the wall,which were covered with old portrait of women. Ino guessed they were past headmistresses.

After breakfast, Ino and I walked over Morning Anouncements. That's when everyone piles into the performing arts auditorium to yawn and listen to what Mrs. Tsunade has to tell us.

Ino was just beginning to tell me about Temari when Mrs. Tsunade walked out on the stage.

"Good morning, girls," Mrs Tsunade said. "I'd like to welcome you back from winter break. Why don't we start our new semester by greeting our newest Konoha girls, Ino and Sakura?"

Ino jumped up and started waving like movie star. And I just nodded and smiled.

After talking about the new school computers and gym suits, Mrs. Tsunade looked really excited. "Girls, February is almost here and you what that means!" she said with a grin. "Next week is our annual Sadie Hawkins Day Dance with the Konoha Academy for Boys."

Mrs. Tsunade gave us all a few seconds to whisper and get excited. Ino looked practically ecstatic.

"A dance?" Ino gasped. "You mean with a DJ?"

A girl in front of us turned around. "It's a square dance," she whispered. "You know do-si-do and swing your partner that kind of stuff"

Ino looked horrified. "A square dance?" she groaned.

But then Mrs. Tsunade said the magic words.

"As you know," she said, "it's a tradition that the girls ask the boys to the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance"

Everyone let out this ear-splitting cheer.

"Now that's my kind of square dance," Ino declared. "Bring on the fiddles!"

The Sadie Hawkins Day Dance might be square, but it could be fun. But there was a problem. A major problem…..

"Ino?" I whispered. "I don't want to burst your bubble. But how are we going to ask ou boys when we don't know any?"

Ino sunk into her seat. "You're right," she said. "I never thought of that!"

The thought stayed with us as we walked to English class.

"There's only one guy we know at Konoha for Boys" I sighed, clutching my arm. "And that's Kiba."

Ino grabbed my arm. "Sakura, that's it!" she said. "I just figured out how we can meet guys at Konoha for Boys. We can ask Kiba to help us."

"Kiba the family clown?" I cried. "Ino, have you forgotten those whoopee cushions he laid out last time? Or those wind-up chattering teeth he gave Grandma for her seventieth birthday?"

"Ok, so he likes a good laugh now and then," Ino said. "But I know this will work. In fact, I'm going to give Kiba a call as soon as soon as possible."

"Call?" I asked. "As in with the cell phone?"

Ino just smiled.

"Nice try, Ino," I told her. "But you remember what Dad said. We can only use that phone in an emergency."

Ino pulled me aside. She had that determined look in her eye that I knew so well.

"Ino," she whispered. "This is an emergency!"

I should have known!

When it comes to boys, nothing stops Ino.

**Ino's Dairy**

Dear dairy,

I've got good news and bad news. First, let's get the bad news out of the way….

There I was in my new English class this morning. Sitting behind my desk with my notebooks stacked neatly. All set to impress my new English teacher, Ms. Anko.

So when she passed out the reading list for the semester I studied it very carefully.

"Treasure Island, The Dairy of Anne Frank, Oliver Twist," I read under my breath. "Oliver twist?"

My hand shot up.

"Yes, Ino?" Ms. Anko asked.

"Ms. Anko, I see that Oliver Twist is on the reading list," I said. "I already read Oliver Twist."

Ms. Anko cocked an eyebrow. "And you're telling me this because?"

I shrugged. "May I read another book instead?"

The class went dead silent. We're talking sound proof booth. I could see Akari shaking her head. What did I say?

"Ino," Ms. Anko said. "What you learned has nothing to do with what you learn in my class."

"Yes, Ms. Anko, but-" I started to say.

Ms. Anko folded her arms across her chest.

"And since you know so much about Oliver Twist," she went on, "perhaps you'd like to tell us what you thought about it."

"Thought about it?" I repeated.

"In addition to reading Treasure Island with the rest of the students this week," Ms. Anko said, "I'd like you to re-read Oliver Twist and write a five page report which you will read to the class next Thursday."

My blood froze. "B-but," I stammered. "Won't I giving away the…. Ending?"

"Next Thursday," Ms. Anko repeated.

Thursday! That was less than two weeks away!

How am I going to read two books and write a report and do all my other homework?

What could I say? I just went with, "Yes, Ms. Anko," and sat down. I felt a humongous lump in my throat.

But enough about that. Ready for some good news? My little plan for the Sadia Hawkins Day Dance worked. Right after history class Sakura and I sneaked into the girls' room and pulled out our cell phone. Luckily the First Form boys were on their breaks so Kiba was in his house.

"Hey, cuz!" Kiba said when he answered. "What's up?"

Sakura was leaning hand on my shoulder trying to listen in. Ouch!

"Kiba, we need your help," I told him. "The Sadie Hawkins Day Dance is coming up and Sakura and I don't know any boys at Konoha for boys besides you."

"So?" Kiba asked. Naturally, he wasn't going to make this easy for me. He was like the brother I never wanted.

"So we want you to help us," I said. "You know, give us the names of some guys that Sakura and I might like."

"Oh I get it," Kiba laughed. "You want me to be the looooooooooooove connection!"

I held the phone away from my ear while Kiba made loud Kissing noises. Why did I think this was a good idea again?

"Come on, Kiba, it shouldn't be hard," I said firmly. "You know the type of guy I like."

"Yeah, all of them" Kiba joked. "OK, OK. Give me a sec to think."

I held my breath as Kiba thought. Sakura hummed a song.

"No problemo!" Kiba finally said. "I know just the guy for both of you."

Kiba suggested a First Form guy Naruto Uzamaki for Sakura" He said

"His name is Naruto Uzamaki" I whispered to Sakura.

My sister gave me a thumbs-up

"What about me?" I asked

"Oh, you and Shikamaru Nara would really hit it off," Kiba said. "He is a captain of debating team and he is handsome."

"Kiba?" I asked. "Were Shikamaru and Naruto in our history class today? Secound period?"

"No," Kiba said. "They have history tomorrow with me. But they have science lab next Monday at two in the afternoon. Are you in our class, too?"

"Yup," I said. "That's when we'll ask themto the dance"

Um I wouldn't wait that long if I were you," Kiba said. "Those guys are pretty hot stuff!"

"OK, then we'll call them on our cell phone," I said. I could hear Sakura groaning over my shoulder.

"Now you're talking," Kiba said. "Shikamaru is in Webb House, same as me. Naruto is in Vickers. Call them tomorrow around two o'clock. That's when we go to our rooms to exchange our books."

"Make it snappy, Ino," Sakura said, shaking in my arm. "Someone's coming."

"Thanks, Kiba," I said. "Got to go. Bye." I clicked off the phone and gave My best friend's arm a squeeze.

"It worked, Sakura," I said

Sakura nodded. "All system go!"

Dairy, this is awesome. Now all Sakura and I have to do is call these guys and get dates for the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance.

But until then, I have a date with Oliver Twist!

* * *

**Thanks for reading and**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**BYE! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi every1!**

**Thanks for review again! ;) **

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R!**

**Calling All Boys**

**Chapter: 5**

**Ino's Dairy**

Dear dairy,

I know, I know I should be reading Oliver Twist right now but I have so much to tell you.

It started when we all went outside for midday break. The track field in the back of the school was completely covered with snow.

We were walking around making footprints in snow when Akari han an idea.

"Why don't we build snowmen?" Akari asked.

Hinata cleared her throat. "You mean snow people!" she corrected. "We have to stand up for the equality for women!"

"She does have a point," I whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah," Sakura whispered back.

With everyone busy building snow people and having snowball fight, it was the perfect time for Sakura and me to call our dates. It was 2:00 just the time Kiba told us to call.

Using a Konoha Academy phone sheet I took from the main office, I dialed Shikamaru Nara's house number. I couldn't tell whether my hand were shaking from the cold from the cold or from the excitement. It took a few minutes for Shikamaru's roommate track him down, but finally Shikamaru came to the phone!

"Hi, Shikamaru," I said. "This is Ino Yamanaka. You know Kiba's cousin?"

"I know who you are," Shikamaru said. "Kiba told me you were going to call me. How troublesome che. He even showed me your picture. The one where you are holding that big fish you caught. You looked cute!"

Cute he thought I was cute!

"Thanks!" I said.

Sakura wiggled my arm.

"Cut to the chase!" she whispered. "Cut to the chase!"

"Shikamaru, the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance is next week," I said, trying to sound cool. "Would you like to go with me?"

I could feel him smirking on the phone.

I held my fingers crossed.

At last, he took a deep breath and said with his beautiful and lazy voice "Sure."

"Bingo!" I cheered. Then I felt myself blush. "I mean….. it should be a lot more fun than bingo!"

We made our plans, said goodbye, and hung up.

"I'm in love, I'm in love!" I swooned, spinning around the snow.

"In love?" Sakura cried. "But you haven't even met the guy yet!"

"I don't have to," I said. "I can tell by Shikamaru's warm and caring voice that we're perfect soul-mates."

"Your turn" I turned to Sakura with a smile.

But Sakura just stared at the phone.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Ino, this is sort of stuff doesn't come easy for me!" Sakura said. "The only time I ever call boys is to arrange softball games. You know that!"

"So pretend you and Naruto are going to a Cubs game," I said, thrusting the phone forward. "Go on."

"Okay, okay," Sakura muttered. She dialed Naruto's number and waited.

"Hello?" Sakura said. "Is Naruto around?"…..

"He's what? … He's playing the organ?"

I bi my lip. Electric guitars are cool. So are drums and saxphones. But organs? No way! I wondered what my sister thought of that. I couldn't read Sakura's expression.

It took awhile for Naruto to come to the phone. But when he did, Sakura got right down to business.

"Ok Naruto , I don't know you and you don't know me," Sakura said. "But I need a date for Cubs game I mean the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance next week. How about it?"

Sakura waited a few seconds. Then she gave a thumbs-up sign and made the date.

"You see? It worked!" I said after she hung up. "But what's this about him playing organ? Aren't organs kind of unusual?"

"Not if you are at a baseball stadium," Sakura said, her eyes shinning.

Why didn't I think of that?

"We did it!" I exclaimed as I gave Sakura a big high five. "we got dates for the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance!"

"Way to go!" Sakura cheered.

"Now, remember," I told my best friend. "This whole thing about Kiba and the cell phone must be our little secret."

"Did I just hear right?" Akari asked, peeking out from her snowman. "You two got dates? Just like that?"

Sakura and I looked at each other. So much for little secrets!

I took a deep breath and told everything about our cell phone and our cousin at the Konoha Academy for Boys.

"You are sooooo lucky," Akari said. " I still can't get up the nerve to ask out Tadashi."

"Tadashi?" I repeated.

"Tadashi Kanto, the lead clarinetist in the Konoha Band," Akari explained. "I found his reed under his chair. I've been slleping with it under my pillow for months."

"That is so gross!" Sakura cried.

"NO, it's not," I sighed. "It's true love." It was then I had the most fantastic idea!

"Akari" I asked. "How would you like us to use our cell phone to call Tadashi?"

"You mean ask him out for me?" Akari whispered. Her eyes eyes wide open. "You'd really do that?"

Sakura dragged me aside. "Earth to Ino," she whispered. "We're not allowed to use our cell phone remember?"

I remembered. But I also remembered how nice Akari was to me on my first day in the Student Lounge.

"Just this once, Sakura," I promised.

Just this once. Lucky I didn't put it in writing.

Because later at dinner who should approach us at the frozen yogurt machine but Temari!

"Ino? Sakura?" Temari asked. She looked at us as she sprinkled carob chips over her strawberry yogurt. "I hear you two have cell phones."

Wow I couldn't believe Temari actually knows our names and she was talking to us. But why?

"Some of my friends need dates for the Sadie Haawkins Day Dance," Temari said. "Can you fix them up with some boys at Konoha For Boys?"

"No problem," I said quickly.  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Sakura told me. She turnedto Temari. "You and your friends aren't new here like Ino and I are. Why would you need help meeting boys?"

"We only started in September," Temari explained. "That's not enough time to get to know boys. Besides, some girls like boys they don't have classes with. Like Secound Form boys they've seen in town."

"Temari, say no more!" I said with a grin. "Sakura and I will be glad to help out"

I could hear Sakura making little gasping noises.

"Cool," Temari said. "I'll will give you a list of my friends and the boys they like."

"How about you, Temari" I asked.

"Oh, don't bother," Temari said. She picked up her tray and began walking away. "I already have a boyfriend. He know he's going with me."

"Are you nuts?" Sakura cried after Temari had walked to her table. "You heard what your Dad and Miss Kiyomi said. And what it is this dating service?"

Sakura just didn't have a clue. "May I remind you that Temari is the coolest First Form girl at Konoha Academy" I said. "And that this is a great chance to make friends?"

"But, Sakura-" Sakura started, but I cut her off.

"It's not a dating service." I tilted my head and tapped my chin.

"Consider it …. a Friendship Service!"

**Thanks for reading ;) :***

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi every1!**

**Hope u r enjoying this fic ;)**

**Thanks for the review again ;)**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R!**

**Calling all boys**

**Chapter : 6**

**Ino's diary**

Dear dairy,

Our friendship service has taken off. It's been two days and already we fixed up six of Temari's friends. One was so grateful she gave me a gift!

"What's this?" I asked Ayame kin as she handed me a pink plastic bottle.

"It's a strawberry glitter body lotion," Ayame said. "It actually make you glow in the dark."

"Super!" I said, taking the gift. "Now I can read in bed after Lights Out. Thanks, Ayame!"

Anyway, I've got to keep this short and sweet.

Hinata just got a care package crammed with macadamia nut brownies! Yummy right?

**Sakura's dairy**

Dear dairy,

Remember how worried I was that I'd be the worst in my maths class? Well, it turns out that I'm one of the best!

When my math teacher Mr. Gaku found out how much I already learned before, he told me I was off to an excellent start.

"How did you learn so much, Sakura? Mr. Gaku asked as we were leaving the classroom.

Should I tell him about my tutor? And how he saved me from a lifetime of math phobia? Nah.

"I guess I've always had a passion of numbers," I said with a smile.

"Well, certainly that shows!" Mr. Gaku said. "Keep up the good work, Sakura."

I don't think I'll ever tell Mr. Gaku about my tutor. Let him think I was born with a silver calculator in my mouth.

And speaking of numbers, you should hear all the girls who want us to help them find dates…..

"There's a guy in Konoha Academy he is really cute," Azami Fuji said. "Can you fix him up with me?"

"What's his name?" I asked.

Azami shrugged. "No clue. Can't you find out?"

I thought I heard everything until Mitsoki Risa came by. She waved her astrological chart in my face.

"My sun-sign is Aquarius with my moon in Capricon," Mitsoki explained. "So it's important that I meet a boy who's either Libra or a Gemini with Pisces rising."

"Oh, no problem!" I said.

The only girl who made sense was Tenten. She wanted a boy who was on the Konoha Softball team. That way, they'd have something to talk about.

But even tracking down the softball team was hard. Especially when all the boys were complete strangers.

"Ino, how are we going to find these guys when we don't know what they look like?" I whispered to my best friend in the school library.

Ino shook her head. Then she stared over my shoulder and her eyes lit pulled a book off the shelf and held it up.

"Ta-daaa! A Konoha Academy for Boys year book," Ino said. She sat down next to me and opened it. "It's most recent one. Are we lucky or what?"

I'll say! Ino immediately flipped to the "N's" and looked for Shikamaru Nara.

"There he is!" Ino said. She slumped over the book and sighed. "No wondr he is cute."

I had to agree with Ino. Shikamaru looked as if he were right out of a Gap commercial. But what about Naruto?  
I grabbed the book and flipped to the "U's"

In the photo he looked cute but I don't think he is my type hmmm maybe he is as Kiba said that he had many trophies so let's believe on the quote "NEVER JUGDE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER"

But still who is Naruto?

"You'll find out who he is next Monday," Ino said, shutting the book. "When the boys come over for lab."

"Yeah!" I said.

I'm not sure who he is I want to find out who he is

Ooo looks like mystery and I love solving mysteries.

**Thanks for reading ;)**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi every1!**

**Hope you like my new chapie ;)**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R !**

* * *

**Calling all boys**

**Chapter: 7**

**Ino's dairy**

Dear dairy,

Do you believe it's Saturday? I never spent Saturday school before. And I can't stop wondering what Matsuri and Otoha are doing today. The mall? The Cineplex? That was our usual Saturday drill.

Not that there aren't cool things to do here at Konoha Academy. There are lot's of clubs and activities to join. And Akari told me that the school bus goes to the mall on weekends. (Could there be extra bus for shopping bag?)

But today Saturday means only one thing homework, homework and more homework Arrgh! So forgive the gross stain. When I'm exhausted, only chocolate chip cookies will do. You see, not only Ms. Anko, but my other teachers piled on the homework, too. And all this is on top of my Oliver Twist paper!

But homework isn't the only reason I'm so zonked-out. The Sakura and Ino Friendship Service is a huge success. So huge that just about everyone is asking us for help.

"You see?" I told Sakura last night. "I told you it would work."

"Yeah, but I wish we didn't have to make all of our calls in secret!" Sakura complained. "I feel like a spy!"

Hey, gotta go. There's someone at the door. And either she wants a date for the dance or she's looking for a chocolate chip cookie. See ya!

* * *

**Sakura's Dairy**

Dear dairy,

Five days, six hours, and thirty minutes. My math must be pretty good because I just figured out how long Ino and I have been in Konoha Academy.

So far so good even though I do miss Dad and Mom. I'm sure they miss me even though they're probably up to their elbows in "exotic" insects. Yuck! The things Mom and Dad does in the name of science.

Okay, you're probably wondering how the Sakura and Ino Friendship Service is holding up. Oh, it's holding up all right but I am not!

What was I thinking? Why did I tell Ino I'd go along with this lame friendship service? Sure, it seemed like a pretty cool idea for a while, until everybody heard about it. I've been dialing our cell phone so much that I have a callus on my finger. So you can imagine how I felt when Ino showed me her latest list of Konoha Academy for Boys hopefuls.

"Ino, this is dangerous," I whispered. We were doing our laundry in the Porter House laundry room. "Miss Kiyomi is right outside talking to Koma Machi."

"Miss Kiyomi won't here us above the noise of washing machines," Ino said, snapping the cell phone open. Her voice changed. "Hello," she said into the phone. "This is Ino Yamanaka calling. Can you please find one of your housemates for me? His name is-"

"Sakura? Ino?" a voice said. Our heads shot up. It was Miss Kiyomi!

"Um," Ino said into the phone. "His name is Yamanaka Inochi. He's the one sorting the atlas moths from the tarantulas."

But Miss Kiyomi didn't buy it. "You can hang up that phone now, Ino," she said. "I doubt this is an emergency call to the Amazon."

Ino sighed and clicked off the phone. We both stood up and faced Miss Kiyomi.

"I'm a bit disappointed in you," Miss Kiyomi said. "I thought you understood our no cell phone rule."

"But Miss Kiyomi," Ino protested. "The house phone is impossible to get to."

"There's a reason for that," Miss Kiyomi said . "We don't want girls here spending all their time on the phone."

"Does that mean you're going to take ours away?" I asked Miss Kiyomi.

"No," Miss Kiyomi said. "You're both new to Konoha Academy and to our rules. You can keep the cell phone as long as you use it for emergencies. As your father has said."

We thanked Miss Kiyomi and watched her leave the room. I could tell that Ino was upset.

"We can't end our Friendship Service now," Ino complained. "It was on such a roll!"

"Well, it just roll down off a cliff," I said. "Face it, Ino. From now on the Sakura and Ino Friendship Service is history."

I couldn't admit it to Ino but I am totally relieved. Now we have a real excuse for not running our friendship service anymore.

But will Ino stop? I'm not so sure….

* * *

**Thanks for reading don't forget to**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi every1!**

**Hope u like it oh and please read one more fic I have written if u watch Prince of tennis and review for it thanks.**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R! ;)**

**Chapter: 8**

**Calling all boys**

**Ino's dairy**

Dear dairy,

I never really like Mondays. But then again, Monday never meant science lab with Konoha Boys!

"I am so excited to see shikamaru for the first time that I hardly eat!" I told Sakura in the dinning hall. I glanced at her tray. "You must be excited, too. You hardly touch your breakfast."

Sakura shook her head. "Just grossed out," she said. "Who eats maple oatmeal with sushi in the breakfast?"

After breakfast Sakura and I made our way to the lab. The first thing I noticed when I stepped into the lab were the boys. They were leaning over the counter and starring at some pickled frog inside the jar.

I didn't have to look for Shikamaru. I recognized him right away from his picture. And he recognized me because when we walked over toward our seats he came over.

"You must be Ino," Shikamaru said.

"You must be right!" I answered. I could feel my heart skipping inside my chest. "Re you ready for the dance this Friday?"

"Definitely," Shikamaru said. "I hope you're practicing your two step."

"My what?" I asked.

"It's some troublesome western dance I saw on the Hoe-down Channel," Shikamaru explained.

"I'll be lucky if I can remember how to do-si-do," I said and laughed.

"Hey, we'll be fine," Shikamaru said. He gave me a little wave. "See you around."

"See you."

Shikamaru sat down and I'd thought I'd melt. He was even cuter than his picture and he was planning to dance with me. Most guys would rather eat worms than dance! Literally.

I was about to run over and tell Sakura when Temari tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ino?" she asked. "Will you be my lab partner?"

"Sure, I will, Temari," I answered happily.

'Amazing' I thought. Shikamaru Nara is my date. Temari is my lab partner.

Temari and I sat down behind a tall counter as our lab teacher Mrs. Fuji passed out beakers filled with a thick, gummy liquid. She showed us how we can make polymers by blowing ait into the liquid with straws.

"I heard that you're going to the dance with Shikamaru," Temari said, tapping the side of the beaker.

"Yeah," I said. "Is that way cool or what?"

"No it's not way cool," Temari said.

"Why not?" I asked. I bent over and blew into my straw.

"Because Shikamaru is my boyfriend that's why!" Temari said.

I almost suck down my polymer. "Your boyfriend?" I whispered.

"As if you didn't know," Temari whispered back. "Listen, Ino. I want to you to tell Shikamaru that you will not go to dance with him!"

I was shocked and I didn't know what to say.

"And do it before Friday night," Temari warned. "Or I'll announce to everyone at the dance that you stole my boyfriend!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Temari was threatening to humiliate me in front of everyone in front of Shikamaru! And as if that wasn't bad enough, she added one last zinger.

"And," Temari said, narrowing her eyes, "I'll tell everyone to stay away from you. So you can forget about ever making friends at Konoha Academy!"

I stared at Temari, horrified. I knew full well that she could do that she was saying.

"Temari," I said. "This is crazy! I-"

Mrs. Fuji stepped behind us. "Girls? Is there a problem?" she asked.

"There was, Mrs. Fuji," Temari said sweetly. "But I offered Ino a solution."

We carried on with our experiment in silence.  
I was so confused I didn't even notice when my polymer oozed over my beaker onto the floor. I mean, why would Shikamaru agree to go to the dance with me if Temari was his girlfriend? It didn't make any sense. He seemed like such a nice guy.

I tried to catch his eyes across the room, but he never looked up. And when the bell rang, he left with a bunch of friends.

So the whole day went by and I haven't broken off my date-yet.

If Mom was here she'd know what to do. But Mom is thousands of miles away climbing palm trees. What am I going to do?

**Sakura's Dairy**

Dear dairy,

Today was the day I finally got to meet Naruto. So I guess you could say I was pretty psyshed. Especially when I walked into the science lab and checked out the Konha boys.

"Yo, Sakura!" Kiba yelled from across the classroom. "Meet Naruto!"

I spun around and gasped. Standing next to Kiba was Naruto and guess what he was holding a Pickled FROG!

"Hi, Naruto," I stammered.

Naruto grinned widely at me.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kiba said. He gave Naruto a light slap on the back.

Naruto and I stood there grinning at each other. I had to say something before my face cracked.

"Kiba tells me you won a trophy," I said. "What was that for? Basketball? Football?"

"Edgar Allan Poe!" Naruto said happily.

Whoa. Not the answer I was expecting. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"I won it last year in school, for my oral interperation of 'The Raven'!" Naruto said. "It's my favorite poem."

"Oh…. Really?" I said.

Naruto nodded. "In fact, I'm composing music for 'The Raven' on my organ. You should hear it. It's very intense!"

I stood there for a minute, then realized it was my turn to talk. "Um…I won a couple of trophies for softball," I said. "How do you like those Cubs?"

Naruto wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I'm not much for hockey."

Hockey? Was he serious?

"Naruto," I said, tring to be polite. "The Cubs are famous baseball team. You know, the one Sammy Sosa plays for."

Naruto looked confused. "Sammy who?"

I bit my lip hard! To me, not knowing Sammy Sosa was like not knowing my own name! really I felt like punching him!

I spotted Kiba on the other side of the lab. He was watching us and snickering.

"I'll catch you later, Naruto," I said. "There's someone I have to talk to."

"Okay!" Naruto said. "See you at the dance!"

I walked over to Kiba and pulled him aside. "So how do you like Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, what were you thinking?" I groaned. "Naruto and I have nothing in common. Zero! Zip! Zilch!"

"Hey, Naruto's a great guy," Kiba said. He laughed. "I thought he'd help you get off on the right foot at Konoha."

I narrowed my eyes. "So this whole thing is a joke," I said. "Thanks loads!"

After class when we were leaving the lab, Ino ran over. She told me that Kiba fixed her up with Temari's boyfriend!

"You were right, Sakura," Ino sighed. "I should never have trusted the family jokester!"

"Yeah, I know," I said. "But now the joke is definitely on us!"

**Soooo what do you think hmmmm oh come on u know what do to :P**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi every1!**

**Sorry I didn't write it earlier u see I was sick ;( so now I m f9 n ready to write oh well I m so excited finally summer vacations r comin' yeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Enjoy ur summer vacations and**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R!**

**Calling All boys**

**Chapter: 9**

**Sakura's Dairy**

Dear dairy,

Just got back from Akari's pizza party and I am totally stuffed! So stuffed I can hardly write.

It's funny. When I left my home ki thought I'd never see another pizza again. But here, every Tuesday night, Mrs. Tsunade sends a pizza to a different room on each floor. And everyone on the floor is invited to pig out!

This is one tradition I can get used to.

But parties at boarding school sure are different from the ones back home. Since everyone lives just a few doors away, no one has to be driven by their mom and dad. It's kind of like having a sleepover without the sleeping bags or toothbrushes!

Tonight it was Akari's turn to get the pizzas. Even though I'm not on her floor she invited me anyway. Which is great because Ino was there too.

"Is…. Temari coming to the party?" Ino asked Akari as we sat in a circle on the floor. I could tell she was worried and trying hard to act cool.

"Nope," Akari said. She grabbed a slice. "Temari is in other first form house, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Ino said, looking relieved.

"I hope you saved me some pizza with extra cheese!" a voice called out.

I looked up and saw Temari's friend, Nozumi Rieka coming through the door.

"Sakura!" Ino whispered to me as Nozumi sat down and grabbed a slice. "Temari sent a spy!"

I shook my head. Ino was definitely losing it. "Calm down, Ino," I whispered back. "Nozumi lives on your floor, right?"

Ino nodded.

"Then she came for pizza," I explained calmly."Not information."

The pizza party was a blast. We talked about everything from movies, to teachers, to the Tasmanian Flu that sweeping through Konha Academy.

"Four Third Form girls in Winslow House already have it," Maaya Kazuno said. "Fever, chills, the works."

"Oh, no!" Akari cried, "I borrowed a pencil from Third Form girl in the dinning hall yesterday. I might have even. . . . . chewed on the eraser!"

"Ewww!"

"I hope it doesn't hit our house," Maaya shuddered. "Especially with the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance coming up."

There it was. The "S" word.

"I am soooo psyched for that dance," Maaya said. "It's going to be the best Sadie Hawkins Day Dance ever!"

"Thanks to Sakura and Ino," Nozumi said. She looked straight at me and Ino. "And now that we have our dates, how about you two?"

I gulped down a chunk of pizza. "Us?"

"Yes you!"Nozumi laughed. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Come on, tell us," Akari begged, wiggling closer. "We're all dying to know."

Ino and I grinned at each other. I knew Ino didn't want to talk about Shikamaru. And I didn't really want to talk about Naruto. So it was time to change the subject. . . .

"Did anyone know that pizza was invented in the 1400's?" I asked quickly.

"But they didn't deliver until the 1500's," Ino joked. She looked around the room. "Ha. Ha."

Everyone stared at us.

"That was a joke," Ino said.

"Cute," Nozumi said. "Ino back to the dance. Ino, let's start with you. Who are you going with?"

Nozumi was looking at Ino with piercing eyes. Maybe Ino was right. Maybe Nozumi was a spy!

"Me?" Ino sqeaked.

Nozumi sighed. She pretended to look around the room. "Is there another Ino in the room? I don't think so!"

I eyeballed Ino. Would she spill the beans about Shikamaru Nara? But instead, she spilled her sode…

"Urgh!" Ino cried as cream soda dribbled down ger shirt. "I am such a klutz. This had better come out!"

I watched Ino run out of the room. Good thinking. But what was my excuse?

"Now, who's your date, Sakura?" Nozumi asked. "After all, you did have first dibs!"

"Come on, Sakura," Akari teased. "Tell us. Or we won't stop bugging you!"

Did she say bug?

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea…

"Ok, Ok. My date is," I began to say. Then I squinted at a wall. "Hey, wait a minute. Is that a spider?"

Sheer panic! All of the girls dropped their slices and jumped up.

"A spider?" Maaya shrieked.

"In my room?" Akari cried.

"it's crawling around somewhere," I said. "But don't worry. It might be not even be a spider. According to my dad's textbook, it looked more like an African dung beetle."

In just few seconds the room was clear and I had all pizza to myself.

Well, that solved the problem. But it doesn't solve my problem with Naruto!

**Thanks for the reviews ;)**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi every1!**

**It raining in my city so awesome weather so I thought to make you feel good too by uploading a chapter ^_^**

**E**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R! ;)**

**Calling All Boys**

**Chapter: 10**

**Ino's Dairy**

Dear dairy,

Two whole weeks and I still haven't broken off my date with Shikamaru. And the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance is creeping on me!

Having Temari in my face doesn't make it easier. Today in Maths class she passed me a note. It said, DID YOU BREAK THE DATE YET? She must have wanted to know pretty bad because she added five question marks.

"I couldn't get near a phone, Temari!" I told her after class. "The line was too long."

"What about your cell phone?" Temari asked.

I stuck my chin in the air. "Miss Kiyomi told Sakura and me never to use our cell phone again."

So there.

Temari let out a big sigh. "Then why don't you just jump the line to phone?"

"Are you serious?" I asked. "I could never steal someone's place on the phone."

I thought I saw flames shooting from Temari's eyes as she glared at me.

"Why not?" she asked through her teeth. "You already stole my boyfriend."

"Temari-"

"You'd better call Shikamaru soon, Ino,"Temari said. "Or your only friend here at Konoha Academy will be your best friend."

Temari spun on her heel and walked down the hall.

"Boy. Do I need Dad and Mom now!" I muttered under my breath.

The truth is I would use the cell phone to break off the date this is definitely an emergency. But I still can't do it. Shikamaru is the neatest guy I ever met. How can I break a date with a guy like that?

So here's my choice: no Shikamaru or no friends'.

I can live without a boyfriend for now, but I can't live without friends NO WAY!

I guess that's my decision. I'll sneak a call to Shikamaru and break the date. It won't be easy, but at least I won't have Temari on my back anymore.

Whoops I just remembered my Oliver Twist report is due tomorrow. And if I don't write it right now, I'll have someone else on my back. Ms. Anko!

**Sakura's dairy**

Dear dairy,

Just got back my first math quiz. When Mr. Gaku handed it back to me, I saw this gigantic "O" written in red on the top. My hands shook as I stared at the paper. "Z-zero?" I stammered. "No way!"

"On the contrary," Mr. Gaku said. "It's an 'O' for outstanding. You got all the answers right, Sakura."

Outstanding? Me? I wanted to draw a happy face inside that big wonderful O. wait until my tutor gets a load of this. And guess what? Mr. Gaku explained that you don't even get F's at Konoha Academy. Instead you get an NHfor "Need Help."

"It's all part of the Konoha grading system," Mr. Gaku said.

Fine with me. Not that I plan to get any NH's. although there is something I need help with right now. Nope. It's not English. Or science. Or history. It's BOYS!

I know what you're thinking . if I don't want to go to the dance with Naruto, why don't I just secretly pick up the cell phone, call him, and tell him.

Well, I did! Almost.

There I was with the cell phone in my hand and ready to call Naruto when it hit me. Maybe he's really looking forward to going to the dance with me. Maybe he doesn't realize we have nothing in common. The last thing I want to do is hurt is feelings. I mean, it's not his fault we have nothing to talk about!

Expect now I'm back to square one. Did Sadie Hawkins have these problems? I don't think so!

**Ino's Dairy**

Dear dairy,

So I finished Oliver Twist again. It was hard enough re-reading the whole book along with Ms. Anko's other assignments. But when it came time to write the report I choked. And I had just 666666666666666666666666666one day to do it, too!

Back home I would have asked Dad or Mom for help, but this isn't home. It's the Konoha Academy and I am on my own!

"Ms. Anko wants a theme. A theme!" I said to myself. I was sitting on my bed surrounded by my notebooks and my paperback copy of Oliver Twist. "Whatever happened to plain old book reports?"

"Ino?" Hinata asked from behind her screen.

I felt myself blush. "Oh, was I talking out loud? Sorry. I'll put a lid on it."

"N-no!" Hinata said. She peeked out from behind the screen and smiled. "I-I have an i-idea f-for a t-theme. For your E-english paper."

"You do?" I asked.

Hinata nodded. "Why don't you compare O-oliver to kids today?"

"But how?" I asked. "Oliver lived more than one hundred and fifty years ago. Practically ancient history!"

Hinata came out from behind the screen and smiled. "Kids weren't that different back then. I-I mean look at Oliver. H-he missed his mother. He had p-peer preasure."

"Oh," isaid, nodding slowly. "Oh yeah."

I suddenly knew where Hinata was going with this. I missed my mom and dad. And I had peer preasure too Temari!

"I guess Oliver wasn't that different from us," I said. "He even went to boarding school."

"But we don't eat gruel," Hinata giggled. "Just Ramen!"

I jumped off my bed and gave Hinata a hug.

"Thanks, Hinata," I said. "You just did me an awesome favor. I wish I could do a favor for you."

I sat back on my bed and tried to think of ways I could repay Hinata. I could lend her my clothes. Nah.

I could take her to a movie. Nah. She likes foreign movies and ihate substitles.

There must be something in this world I could do for Hinata. Wait! I've got it!

"Hinata?" I asked, sitting up. "How would like me to sneak a call to the Konoha Boys?"

Hinata looked at me. "W-what f-for?"

"The Sadie Hawkins Day Dance is in two days," I said. "Is there ther any boy you'd like me to ask for you?"

Hinata started pacing back and forth.

That was dumb question, I thought. Hinata is into books and poetry and is shy. She has other things to do besides-

"T-there i-is!" Hinata said blushing furiously.

"Who?" I asked her, jumping off my bed. "Who?"

" T-there's o-only o-one boy at Konoha Academy who I-I-I l-like," Hinata whispered. "H-he reads poetry. And e-even plays a classical instrument."

"There's a guy like that at Konoha? I asked, wrinkling my nose.

"Y-y-yes," Hinata said. "His name is Uzamaki N-naruto!"

"Uzamaki Naruto?" I gasped. "You mean the guy in the yearbook with the Orange jacket?"

"That's h-him." Hinata sighed softly. "He's the only boy at Konoha Academy who's just l-like m-me.

Hinata's smile turn into a frown. "But I can't ask him o-o-out," she said blushing furiously. " Because s-somebody beat m-me to h-him. You Best Friend, Sakura."

I grinned from ear to ear. Sakura finally had an out. All she to do was pass Naruto on to Hinata. And all I had to do was find Sakura and tell her the good news.

"Guess what, Hinata?" I asked. "You are about to ask Uzamaki Naruto to the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance."

"R-really?" Hinata asked. "How?"

"Let's just say that one favor deserves another," I said with a smile.

"G-great," Hinata said. "Oh, and I-ino. Can you do me one more favor?"

"What?" I asked.

"Can you quit using that Strawberry glitter lotion?" she asked. "It's like living with Tinker Bell!"

"It's a deal," I said.

So here's the plan. First, I've got to find Sakura and tell her good news. Second, I'm going to finish my Oliver Twist report. And Third, I'm going to sneak a call to Shikamaru tomorrow and break off our date once and for all!

Oh, yeah,, and there's a fourth….

I'VE GOT TO FIND ANOTHER DATE- FAST!

**Sakura's Dairy**

Dear dairy,

Boy, am I off the hook! Ino told me that her roommate Hinata has a crush on Naruto. I guess there's somebody for everybody in this world!

Hinata was in my room when I made the call. "Hi, Naruto," I said into my phone. "It's me, Sakura."

"Sakura!" Naruto gushed. "I was just practicing the tango for the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance."

"The tango?" I said. "But Naruto it's a square danc. You know western stuff."

"I know!" Naruto said. "But there are cowboys in Argentina. They're called gauchos!"

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I could see Hinata from the corner of my eye. She wasn't jumping up and down or bitting her nails. She was just eyeing me, real serious.

"Listen, Naruto, there's something I want to discuss with you," I said. "When I invited you to the dance I didn't know that we don't have all that much in common. I mean, I live for sports, and you live for the organ and …. Edgar Allan Poe. So I don't think we should go to the dance together."

Dead silence. Uh-oh Naruto's feelings were hurt!

"You… don't?" Naruto gulped.

"No. but I have really great news,too," I added quickly. "Because there's someone here who's absolutely nuts about you. Her name is Hyunga Hinata."

"Hey, I know who Hinata is," Naruto said. "She writes excellent poetry. And her clothes are kind of cool, too.

"Then you like her?" I asked.

"I guess so," Naruto answered.

I smiled at Hinata. She smiled back.

"Cool," I said to Naruto. "I'll put her on the phone. Here she is."

Hinata took the phone and talked for long time. I blinked hard. I knew that was from Romeo and Juliet. I also knew that all that sappy talk was making me sick! But hey, it worked.

"it's a date," Hinata said as she clicked off the phone. "Naruto is going to the dance with me."

"Congratulations," I said.

"But what about you?" Hinata asked, concerned. "Which boy will you ask to the dance?"

Good question. Especially since I had no other classes with the boys this week.

"No problem," I answered. "I'll just sneak another phone call to the Konoha Boys dorm and get another date."

But not tonight. There's a hockey game in the T.V room that I must watch. I'll call tomorrow after classes.

**DONE! Hope you like it. I really feel sorry for Sakura ;( but oh well let's see what happens next if curious stay tuned ;)**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi every1!**

**SOoooooo this is next chapter ;)**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R!**

**Calling All Boys**

**Chapter: 11**

**Ino's Dairy**

Dear dairy,

This morning I made up my mind. I absolutely had to sneak a call to Shikamaru to break off our date. It was now or never. Tomorrow was the Sadie Hawkins Dance and Temari was breathing my neck!

So I tried calling right before first period class. I thought Shikamaru would still be in his room then. He was but he couldn't talk.

"Sorry, I've got to run to the dinning hall," Shikamaru said. " I got up late and I'm starving. I'll call you later."

"This will just take a second," I started to say. But he had already hung up.

Serves me right for waiting till the last minute. I threw the phone into my backpack and ran off to English class.

"Did you talk to Shikamaru?" Temari hissed when I walked in.

"Later," I whispered back. I was really tired. I had spent all night writing my Oliver Twist report.

Luckily, it was really good. So when Ms. Anko asked me to read it to the class I was ready to go!

I picked up my report and walked to the front of the class. I stood before the Chalkboard and cleared my throat. Then I began to read.

"Oliver Twist was written y Charles Dickens in eighteen-"

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

I froze. I knew that ring anywhere. And it was coming from my backpack!

"Oh, my," Ms. Anko said, glancing at the clock. "Is that the bell already?"

BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

My heart began to pound. I forgot to switch off my cell phone! Shikamaru was proably calling me back.

"What is that?" Ms. Anko asked.

I chewed my lip as I stared at Sakura. Sakura was rolling eyes and shaking her head. There was only one thing I could do. I had to hang up whoever was calling me!

"E-excuse me, please," I stammered as I walked over to my desk. I unzipped the backpack and took out the phone. My finger trembled as I clicked off.

I took a deep breath

"Ino?" Ms. Anko asked. "Why did you bring a phone to class? Don't you know the rules?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. So Sakura jumped up and did it for me.

"Our dad gave it to us, Ms. Anko," Sakura said. "It's for emergencies."

"Was that your father just now?" Ms. Anko asked.

"No," I admitted.

Ms. Anko raised an eyebrow. "Well, then it wasn't an emergency, was it?"

"No," I said again. I could feel my face face burning.

"I'm afraid you'll have to give me the phone. I'll have to tell Mrs. Tsunade about this." Ms. Anko sighed.

I handed the phone to Ms. Anko.

"Now, Ino, will you please continue with your report?"

I opened my mouth to speak and the phone….. rang again!

Ms. Anko answered it. "Hello?" she said. "No, I'm afraid she can't come to the phone right now. Whom shall I say is calling? Shikamaru? I'll let her know."

I glanced over at Temari. Her face was bright red and she was glaring right at me!

I wanted to sink through the floor. And I still had to get through the rest of my report. By then I was so embarrassed I might as well have been reading the phone book. What will happen to Sakura and me when Mrs. Tsunade finds out? Will she suspend us? And if so, where will we go? To the Amazon?

I sneaked a peak at Temari again. She was still fuming.

On the other hand, the Amazon might be a pretty good idea right now.

**Sakura's Dairy**

Dear dairy,

Mrs. Tsunade called us in afterlunch. I could hear my heart pounding as Ino and I sat in her office. What would she do to us?

"You girls have broken a very important Konoha Academy rule," Mrs. Tsunade said. "One which Miss Kiyomi had already told you about. Twice. Am I right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Tsunade," was all we could say.

"then I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate your phone, girls," Mrs. Tsunade said. "I'm also taking away all of your telephone privileges for a month," Mrs. Tsunade said. "That includes all house phones."

Ino looked panicked. "But what if there's a real emergency?" she asked Mrs. Tsunade. "Like Dad said?"

Mrs. Tsunade gave us a small smile. "If it's an emergency you'll need to get permission to use the phone."

I was hoping Mrs. Tsunade was finshed.

No such luck.

"And ther will be no evening activities for a week," Mrs. Tsunade went on. "No TV. No pizza parties."

Did that include the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance? I wasn't sure

Hey, wait a minute. Not going to the dance wouldn't be so bad. It would save me the trouble of finding another date and Ino the trouble of breaking her Date with Shikamaru!

"Mrs. Tsunade?" I asked slowly. "Does that mean we can't go to the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Ino straightened up from her seat. Was she thinking what was I thinking?

"I gave the dance a lot of thought," Mrs. Tsunade sighed. " And yes, you can go."

"W-we can?" Ino asked.

Mrs. Tsunade nodded. "Your dates shouldn't suffer because of your punishment."

Ino slumped down in her seat again. Rats!

"It's a shame you two had start your first month at Konoha Academy on the wrong foot," Mrs. Tsunade said. "And I'm sure your parents will be disappointed."

Parents? I stared at Ino she looked worried too.

"Are you going to tell our parents, Mrs. Tsunade?" Ino asked.

"I won't have to, girls," Mrs. Tsunade said. "Your phone bill is probably on it's way to South America right now."

The phone bill I forgot about that!

My only hope is that mail will never reach Dad. I mean, maybe Amazon rain forest is too thick for mail carries to get through. And maybe by the time they force their way in, the mail will be too wet to read!

My head was spinning with possibilities when Mrs. Tsunade held out her hand.

"Now then," Mrs. Tsunade said. "Give me your phones and I'll take good care of it."

Ino handed over and Mrs. Tsunade dropped the phone in her desk drawer and slammed it shut. "You may go now," was all she said.

Ino and I left Mrs . Tsunade office. As soon as we were in the hall, we turned to each other.

"What are we going to do without our cell phones, Sakura?" Ino cried.

I shook my head. "We're going to deal with it," I said. "I'm going to the dance without a date, and you're going with Shikamaru Nara."

"But I can't go with Shikamaru," Ino cried. "Temari will kill me!"

"Get real, Ino," I said. "If Temari is the coolest girl at Konoha Academy, she probably has dozens of other guys already lined up. And if Shikamaru were so crazy about her, he'd be Temari's Date in the first place!"

"You think?" Ino asked slowly.

" Sure," I said. I tried to sound more certain than I felt.

We put on our coats and scarves and walked out of the Main Building. The icy February wind whipped our faces as we hurried to our houses.

As we neared Porter House, Ino turned to me.

"Maybe you're right, and Temari will find another date for the dance," she said. " But she's still going to announce that I stole her boyfriend.

"After tomorrow night, I might be the only girl at Konoha Academy without any friends!"

**Thanks for the reviews people!**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! ;) :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi every1!**

**Hope you r enjoying it ^_^**

**I have already told u I don't own this story nor Naruto**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R! ;)**

**Calling All Boys**

**Chapter: 12**

**Ino's Dairy**

Dear dairy,

I almost couldn't get to sleep last night, I was so worried about Temari. But when I woke this morning I decided to concentrate on the dance. If this was going to be the last night of my life, at least I would be prepared for it!

Including being well-dressed. I decided to wear my short-sleeved powder blue shift with my black patent leather sling-back shoes.

"Very swank," Hinata said.

You should have seen Hinata's outfit a blue chiffon dress with matching high hell pumps. Her hair was closed in a bun with a tiny dark blue velvet bow clip.

"Well?" Hinata asked me, twirling around our room. "What do you think?"

"Very….Cute!" I said with a smile.

"T-thanks!" said Hinata cheerily.

Getting dressed was fun and it took my mind off my real worry. Coming face to face with Temari!

What would Temari say when she saw me at the dance with Shikamaru? And worse what would she do? Would she carry out her threat and make me friendless?

Sakura had headed off to the dace early, so Hinata and I walked out together. We ran into Akari on the main path leading to the gym. The path was filled with kids. I looked around. Was one of them Temari?

"Hey, you guys. Let's not walk on the path!" I suggested. "Let's take the long way!"

Akari and Hinata looked at me as if I were from Mars.

"You mean across the field?" Hinata complained. "But it's covered with snow and slush!"

"And no way are we wearing rubber boots tonight," Akari said. She lifted her foot to show her black patent leather platform shoe.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun," I said. "How often do we get to walk through the snow -under the stars?"

Hinata's eyes lit up. "When you put it that way, it does sound awfully romantic," she said. "Let's do it, Akari."

"Oh, all right," Akari groaned under her breath. But she came with us as we skipped over slush puddles and climbed over the snow. And Temari was nowhere in sight.

"This dance is going to be a blast!" Akari said as we neared the gym. "And I can get used to asking boys out."

"Definitely," Hinata said, stomping snow off of her pumps. "If you ask me, Sadie Hawkins was a real crusader for women's rights. Wouldn't you agree, Ino?"

"Sure," I said. But I really wasn't paying attention. I was still busy worrying about Temari.

Maybe Sakura is right, I thought. Temari must know by now that I didn't break off my date with Shikamaru. So she must have found another boy ask to the dance. And maybe she'll like him so much she'll forget all about being mad at me. Maybe.

Once inside, Hinata and I hung up up my coat in the foye. I glanced around for Temari. I knew I would run into her sooner or later. Hopefully later. Much, much later!

"Hi, Ino," A boy's voice said.

I spun around. It was Shikamaru, looking very dressed up in tan pants and a navy blue blazer.

"Hi, Shikamaru!" I said, my mouth dropping open. He looked C-U-T-E! So cute that for a moment I forgot all about Temari!

"Want to go inside?" Shikamaru asked while smirking. He pointed to the gym lazily. "The band started playing."

"Sure," I answered.

Shikamaru and I walked into the gym. Some kids were already dancing in two long lines to a country band.

"Whoa!" Shikamaru groaned and shook his head. "No way can I do the dance."

"Oh yes you can!" I teased. I grabbed a plastic cowboy hat from a table and plopped it on Shikamaru's head. "Just think of it as the electric slide with cowboy hats."

We fell into the line and copied what everyone else was doing. I wanted to dance with Shikamaru all night. Until I spotted a girl who looked like Temari.

And I jolted me back to reality. What was I doing? Was I really at a square dance with someone else's boyfriend?

"Ino, what's up?" Shikamaru yelled over the music.

My mouth felt dry. How could I tell Shikamaru the truth? Then again, how could I not?

"Uh, Shikamaru," I said, "Temari told me something about you last week. And I kind of thought it wasn't true but now I'm kind of worried that it was-"

"Don't tell me, let me guess," Shikamaru said. He began to snicker. "She told you about the time I put bubble gum on her seat in first grade?"

I wrinkled my nose. "No."

"Then she told you about the she was running for third grade president," Shikamaru said. "And I drew a mustache and horns on her campaign poster?"

Bubblegum? Mustache and Horns? This guy was worse than Kiba!

"No, no," I said. "Temari told me she had a boyfriend at Konoha Academy. And that boy was you."

There. I said it. And it felt a lot better once it was out. Sort of like splinter.

Shikamaru stared at me. Then he laughed so hard I could see the fillings in his teeth. "Give me a break!"he shouted. "Temari isn't my girlfriend. I'm her friend, that's all. And knowing Temari, I'm sure she found someone else to ask to the dance."

I felt a smile slowly spreading across my face. "Really?" I asked.

"Really," he said, flashing me an incredible smile.

I was so happy I wanted to give Shikamaru a huge hug. But it was our first date.

We were having great time. And Shikamaru was such a gentleman. He even went to the snack table to get us both punch. That's when Nozumi Reika came over looking very serious.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Ino," Nozumi said. She folded her arms across her chest. "Because you're not."

"Off the hook?" I asked, surprised. "What are you talking about, Nozumi?"

"Lucky for you Temari couldn't come to the dance," Nozumi said. "She's in bed with Tasmanian Flu."

The flu! So that explained why I hadn't seen Temari all night.

"How is Temari?" I asked. "Does she have fever?"

"As if you care," Nozumi snorted. "You didn't care when you went to the dance with Temari's bf. She told me she's never going to forget it and I don't blame her!"

Nozumi flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned around. Then she began to walk away.

"Nozumi wait!" I called.

I wanted to tell her what Shikamaru told me.

As I watched Shikamaru come over with two cups of strawberry punch I felt sick. Real sick!

And it wasn't the Tasmanian Flu!

**Sakura's Dairy**

Dear dairy,

Well, I found out what all dateless girls do at the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance. They serve refreshements! Another Konoha Academy tradition, I guess.

My adventures in chips-and-dip began at six thirty sharp. That's when I reported for duty. I was glad to see I had company. Three other girls.

While we waited for Mrs. Tsunade to come and gave us the drill, we watched the Fifth and Sixth Form girls put last touches on the decorations.

"Well!" Mrs. Tsunade said when she saw us. "How are my little Sadie Ladies?"

Sadie Ladies? I guess that's another name for the Dateless Four.

"Now, then," Mrs. Tsunade said. She reached into a shopping bag. "Since this is a square dance, I'd like you all to dress accordingly."

I stared as Mrs. Tsunade handed out plastic cowboy hats and red Bandannas. I rolled my eyes. How cute.

Then Mrs. Tsunade peered at a clipboard. "We need one person to be in charge of the puch bowl, another to stack paper plates and cups, one to supervise the chips and dips and last but not least, someone to line up the soda bottles and other beverages."

"I'll do that, Mrs. Tsunade," I volunteered. I had lots of practice lugging soda bottles up to our attic.

I rolled up my sleeves and got to work. In fact, I really got into it. I had all bottles lined up on the table according to flavor. Cola, orange, grape, cream and soda. I was about to tackle the chocolate milk when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Excuse me," a boy's voice said.

Holding a container of milk, I glanced over my shoulder. A boy with black hair and black eyes was standing behind me. He still had his jacket on.

"Is this the snack table?" he asked.

"It is," I explained. "But we're not ready yet."

"That's okay," he said. "I'm here to help out."

Help out? I mean such cute and handsome boy didn't got a date. Oh well

"My name is Sakura Haruno," I introduced. "What's your name?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," the boy said. "I'm new at Konoha Academy."

I culdn't believe it. Sasuke was adorable how did Ino and I miss him?

"Hi," I told Sasuke. "Why don't you hang up your jacket and start opening cracker boxes?"

"Gotcha," Sasuke said. He began taking off his jacket. That's when I flipped. Underneath Sasuke's jacket was a navy blue Cubs sweatshirt!

"You like the Cubs?" I asked.

"Yep" said Sasuke

I plunked my container on the table. "I'm Cubs fan too," I said.

"My favorite sundae is Freaky Fudge," Sasuke said.

"Mine too!" I cried. "With three scoops and extra sprinkles!"

Then it occurred to me. Sasuke didn't have a date. And neither did I.

"Hey, Sasuke?" I asked, tilting my head. "How would you like to go to the dance?"

"We are at the dance," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"No, no!" I laughed. "I mean go to the dance with me. It is Sadie Hawkins Day, you know."

"You mean a date?" Sasuke asked, his voice cracking.

"I think that's what they call it," I joked.

"Sure, thanks," Sasuke said, smirking. "But what about the snack table?"

I grabbed the cracker boxes and put them next to the guacamole.

"Job's done!" I said. I whipped off my goofy hat and smiled. "Now let's party on!"

We squeezed through a crowd of kids. I was about to look for Ino when I spotted someone I knew on the dance floor. It was Hyunga Hinata, and she was dancing with this really cute guy. My eyes popped wide open as I looked closer the cute guy was… Uzamaki Naruto!

I hardly recognized Naruto.

You should've seen them dance. They looked as if they'd been practicing for years!

OKAY, I GUESS I judged Naruto a little too quickly. I mean, he may not know much about

The Cubs but he is really smart and he sure can dance!

And you know what so can I! "Let's dance!"

He pointed to Naruto and Hinata. "You mean- like that?"

"We can try," I said.

Soon Sasuke and I were square dancing side-by-side with Naruto and Hinata. And having a blast!

When I finally spoted Ino I could see was having a great time with Shikamaru. Especially since Temari was nowhere in sight!

All I can say is Sadie Hawkins sure knows how to throw a dance. Yeeeee-haaaa!

**Done! Alright everyone sorry for not updating soon but I was busy preparing test and I need to get more than 60% so that I don't attend summer camp I really hate it! -_-**

**Oh well next Chapter will be the last one**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D **

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi every1!**

**So this Chapter is going to be the last one **

**Thanks for reviews and encouragement :')**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R! ;)**

**Calling All Boys**

**Chapter: 13**

**Ino's Diary**

Dear Dairy,

Last night I had the most fabulous dream! I dreamt I was at movies, sitting next to Shikamaru and sharing a box of Popcorn. Then suddenly Shikamaru spilled his popcorn all over the floor and are you ready?...

The kernels formed a huge heart with our initials inside. And if that wasn't enough, the kernels were still popping just like fireworks!

But the problem with the awesome dream is that you wake up just as they're really getting good. And that's when you have to face reality. Or in my case, Temari!

Sakura couldn't stop talking about the dance.

"Was that the coolest dance or what?" she kept saying.

"Way cool," I said. I gave my Best friend a little nugde. "And I saw you dancing with Cubs fan."

"Oh, yeah," Sakura said, blushing a liitle. She plunked a blueberry muffin on her tray.

"Sakura," I said, glancing around the dinning room. "I have to tell you something. It's about Temari."

"Don't bother," Sakura said. She grinned and grabbed a bowl of Oatmeal. "I know Temari wasn't at the dance late night. Are you lucky or what?"

"Not exactly," I said slowly. "I heard from Nozumi that Temari is still mad that I went to the dance with Shikamaru. Even though Shikamaru told me they were just friends."

Sakura put a bowl of oatmeal on my tray. "Forget about it, Ino," she sighed.

"Forget about it? How can I?" I said. "Temari has a score to settle. And that score is me!"

Sakura looked at me square in the eye. "Temari also has the Tasmanian Flu," she said. "Which means she'll be sneezing her brains out in bed for at least another week!"

I thought about it and began to relax.

"You're right," I said. "Temari is probably so loaded with aspirins now that the last thing on her mind is me. Or the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance."

"Now you're talking!" Sakura said.

I smiled as I placed a blueberry muffin on my tray. "And you know what, Sakura?" I asked. "I think we're really going to like it here at Konoha Academy. Our first ttwo weeks have gotten pretty well."

"Well," Sakura said, "If you don't count having our cell phone taken away. Or being grounded. Or eating oatmeal for breakfast everyday."

"Or Ms. Anko!" I added, making a face. "But look at all the good things. We both have roommates we like. We got gto meet boys. And we're already on our way to making friends-"

"-AAHHHHHHH-CCHHHHOOO!"

We were interrupted by the biggest sneeze I ever heard. And I had not-so-funny feeling I knew whose sneeze it was.

"Temari?" I whispered to myself.

No. it couldn't be. I leaned over and glanced down the breakfast line. Sure enough she was. Looking sick in a bathrobe and clutching a soggy tissue in her fist.

"Sakura, she's here!" I cried. "Temari's here!"

"OK, girls!" Mrs. Machiko, the dinning hall lady, called from behind the counter. "Keep it moving!"

Sakura and I slid our trays along the metal ledge. There was no avoiding it. We were going to have to pass Temari on our way to the table.

"Um, h-hi, Temari," I stammered, trying to be nice.

Temari was facing a shelf filled with mugs of hot tea so I couldn't see her face. But I did see her arms tense and her shoulders huch up.

I watched as Temari clunked a mug on her tray. Then she turned around slowly and her face well, let's just say that gargoyles looked a lot friendlier that morning!

"Don't think it's over, Ino," Temaari said through a stuffed nose and clenched teeth. "Because it's not!"

I wanted to speak but Sakura tugged at my arm.

"Feel better, Temari," Sakura said cheerily. "And gets lots of rest!"

As I quickly followed Sakura to an empty table, I knew I had spoken too soon. Way too soon.

"You know what, Sakura?" I said. My chair scraped against the floor as I sat down.

"NNo, what?" Sakura asked

I slumped over my hot oatmeal with sliced bananas and sighed. "Fitting in at Konoha Academy is not going to be easy as I thought."

Sakura dug her spoon into her steaming hot oatmeal and stirred it around. "No one said it was going to be easy, Ino," Sakura said. She gave a small smile. "But I do think it's going to be fun."

I looked around at all girls in the dinning hall/ and I knew that Sakura was right! Sakura and I were having a great time at Konha Academy.

And it was just going to get better!

**Done! So folks I think this a goodbye :') **

**I think I will also make one more story I got the idea about Whose name will be "Relationships"**

**Until then**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! ;)**


End file.
